Urashimas Demon
by Drekk
Summary: My first Keitaro Kanako. Keitaro has had enough as he lays broken he finds something that slept away inside of him how will the world react to his new power.
1. Chapter 1

Urashimas Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way.

Demon awakening

It had been along day and Keitaro was tired and hungry. Walking into the kitchen to see if Shinobu needed any help with dinner. Walking through the door end ran into something soft.

"Mpmhmph" was all Keitaro could say.

"Well now shug if you wanted to do that all you had to do was ask." Kitsune said with her trademark smirk plastered across her face.

Shinobu hearing Kitsune speak stood up from behind the cabinet and dropped the platter of food she was holding.

"Sempai… How could you!" She cried running out of the kitchen. Motoko who heard this came running into the kitchen.

"Keitaro! What did you…." Her cry was aborted when she saw Keitaro's face buried in Kitsune's ample cleavage.

Keitaro quickly pulled his head free. "Wait it's not what you think."

"Enough of your foul lies I can plainly tell that you attacked Shinobu and then decided to satisfy your lustful ways on an innocent person." She cried realizing a massive attack which caused him to fly towards the ceiling only to encounter a very sturdy ceiling joust. He reflected off of it and went careening back towards Motoko. He collided with her. When he came to he saw her scarlet face and realized that he was layingon top of her and she was in a very bad position. Naru walked in from out side and saw Keitaro lying on top of Motoko with his lower body between her legs.

Her expression darkened as she stalked up to him. Keitaro in a panic tried to stand up but only tripped on Motoko's gi pulling it down revealing her white cotton panties. Befgore he could say anything however she stepped up to him and launched a massive Naru punch, which blasted him through the ceiling directly into Su's room where he struck her reactor. Unfortunately for him she was running a dangerous experiment at the time which had pushed the reactor to it's limits. With the sudden impact of Keitaro's head the device detonated launching Keitaro into orbit.

During his flight Keitaro wallowed in the pain his body was feeling. He realized quickly that something was horribly wrong. The pain only intensified as he neared the ground. Before he could brace he hit the ground hard. His scream of pain was long and loud as he lay there broken and bleeding.

The pain was intense he couldn't believe it his invincibility had worn off. He lay there unsure of what to do his body not responding to any commands from his brain. Hours crept by as he lay there with only one thought racing through his brain. _Revenge will be mine. They will pay for the pain they caused me._

As night fell Keitaro realized that he was going to have to crawl to find help. Gingerly he moved his arm and felt it explode in agony. Crying out he forced his other arm to move nearly blacking out from the pain that ripped across his mind. It took him nearly an hour to crawl out of the small crater he had created from his fall. Once out of the hole he looked about and recognized one of the buildings nearby. Slowly with every pain soaked second he crawled slowly towards the building.

After what seemed like an eternity he reached the door and he tried reaching the door handle, but his hand that he had used to prop himself up on slipped and he crashed back down. The sudden fall caused him to cry out in sheer agony.

The lights inside the building suddenly turned out revealing Keitaro lying in a broken heap. The silhouette of a person quickly approached the window and opened it. The young woman leaned out looking around she heard Keitaro's whimper and looked down.

"ONICHAN!" She cried. Quickly her head disappeared and a few seconds later the door opened throwing a bright light over the now still form of Keitaro. Keitaro looked up at the young woman. His vision was getting hazy as the blackness began to creep in around the edges.

"Hey Kanako…" Was all he could say before the darkness took him and his head slammed into the concrete before she could catch it. She dragged him inside and towards her room where she covered him with her blanket and ran to the phone.

224824824824824824824824824824824824824824824824824824824824284284248

Across town the Hinata Residents where just settling themselves down for dinner when Haruka came bursting into the room.

"Naru and Motoko get out here on the double!" Came the cry from a very pissed off Haruka.

Every body knew of the elder Urashimas fighting ability and the two girls quickly entered the common room. What the saw chilled them to the core. Haruka stood in the center of the common room her hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white. The usual cigarette was absent, and the normally passive face was livid with anger as she looked at the two girls.

"Do you know where my nephew is?" She waited for just a heart beat before answering her own question. "Right now he is in a coma at his sisters dojo. What the hell possed you tow to attack him like that? Kanako says both of his arms are broken along with his legs. His ribs are almost completely destroyed, and he was forced to crawl from where he landed to the door of her dojo only using his broken arms!" The girls paled at this.

Motoko looked confused. "He attacked Kitsune and Shinobu so we only did what we thought was right."

Haruka looked as if she wanted to strangle the kendo girl, but she looked past her at the other residents standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Kitsune is this true?"

For a moment Kitsune thought of lying but the look in Haruka's face told her how well that would be received. "No he had just walked into the kitchen and ran into me and I was teasing him when Shinobu saw us and ran out crying. Motoko came running in and before he could say anything she attacked him causing him to bounce off the roof and collide with her. Naru walked in and saw him lying on top of her and so she slugged him. He flew off and hit Su's reactor causing it to blow up. The last we saw of him he was flying away."

Harukas expression softened as she nodded to Kitsune, but it hardened when she looked back at the two girls causing them to take a hesitant step back. "I thought as much once again you two attack him with out just cause. Now you to had better hope he pulls through other wise I will come and get revenge for him."

With that she turned and walked out the door and disappeared down the steps. It was no surprise that the two girls in question lost their appetites and retired to their separate rooms. Shinobu and Kitsune found they couldn't eat anything either and left everything for Su to eat which she did.

28428482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482

Inside the Dojo Kanoko watched as the doctor finished placing the casts on her brothers body. She watched through red eyes as she finished and packed up her stuff and bid Kanako good night. Finally she could no longer hold back the tears as she knelt next to her brothers body. Gently she took the cloth from the small bowl of water and washed his face. When she was done she covered him gently with the blanket and moved to her closet and changed into the oversized T-shirt she like to wear to bed.

When she walked back out she quietly moved to the light switch and turned off the light. Not knowing what else to do she moved to his side and curled up next to her brother and pulled the blanket over her slim frame. As she laid there in the darkness she heard his ragged breathing and heard him moan in pain. Turning over she gently caressed his face and whispered softly to him until he relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep. The tears came again and gently fell onto his face where she wiped them away. Laying her head next to his she felt the exhaustion catch up with her as she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Urashimas Demon

Ch 2

Burying the pain.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Morning came to the dojo. Kanako stirred when the sunlight flooded the room. Something was off this morning she knew it. Normally she would wake up holding her pillow thinking it was Keitaro or found her self tangled in her blankets but this morning was different. As her mind clawed its way back from the welcoming darkness of oblivion she felt something warm. Without thinking she pushed herself away from whatever she was hugging and rolled into a fighting stance. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes expecting an attack; she was surprised to find that whatever she was holding onto in her sleep didn't respond when she rolled away.

Dropping out of the fighting stance she cautiously crept closer to the blanket wrapped object. Hesitantly she pulled the blanket away and starred as the memories from last night flooded into her mind. She gently pulled the blanket back up and stood. She moved back to the phone and dialed a number.

2482482482482482482482824824824824824824824828428248248428248428428

Haruka was serving her last customer for the morning when the phone rang. She quickly excused herself and rushed over to the phone.

"Hello, Hinata tea house."

She snapped to attention when she heard Kanako's voice on the other end. "Haruka its Kanako."

"Is something wrong with Keitaro?"

"No. That's not why I'm calling. Keitaro is fine he is sleeping peacefully."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I was wondering if I could come and get the blade?"

Haruka nearly drops the phone but quickly recovers. "Why do you want it?"

"It's not for me. I think it is time that Keitaro learns why he was never allowed to practice our family's martial arts and I will need the sword. So can I have it?"

Haruka thinks for a moment taking her time before answering. "Yes you can claim the sword just remember what it contains. I will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Haruka I will be there shortly."

There is a sharp click on the other end. Haruka winces and moves to clean up now that the customers are gone. She pauses for a moment realizing her error. _What Kanako is coming here? I better make sure Motoko and Naru are conveniently absent before she gets here._

Thinking quickly she moves outside and up the steps. Once up the steps she walks inside and spots Motoko and Naru walking out of the changing room. They both pale at the sight of her. She motions for them to come over. Which they hesitantly do, and Haruka smiles which only makes the girls cower a little more at her.

"Naru and Motoko I need you to do something for me?"

Both girls look startled then nod.

"I need you two to go down to Toudai and inform them that as of this moment Keitaro Urashima will no longer be taking the entrance exams."

The two nod and ease past her and quickly run down the steps towards the train station. Haruka smiles and hears noise from in the kitchen. Peeking inside she sees Shinobu pulling something out of the oven.

"Aauuuu….. I hope sempai will like these cookies."

Haruka smiles and steps inside the kitchen. "I am sure he will Shinobu. In fact his sister is coming over to get some things for him since it will not be a good idea to move him. So you can give her the cookies and she will take them to him." Shinobu had jumped at hearing Haruka but calmed as she heard that her sempai will still get to enjoy her cooking.

"So sempai is ok now?"

"He is better but he cannot be moved for now but we can hope he will be home soon."

Shinobu nodded and returned to her cooking as Haruka left the kitchen. Moving into the common room she sat down on one of the couches and waited for Kanako to show up.

She didn't have to wait long.

Haruka was sitting in her teashop when she felt someone approach. Turning to the door she saw Kanako step inside. Her red-rimmed eyes told Haruka that the poor girl had been crying recently. Standing quickly she moved to the younger woman and wrapped her into a hug. Kanako embraced her back but did not cry. Braking off the hug Kanako stepped back and eyed her aunt.

"You sent the girls responsible for Keitaro's condition away so I couldn't seek revenge didn't you?"

Haruka nodded but before the younger woman could speak; she silenced her with a shake of her head. "Yes I did send them away because I think Keitaro might have something planned for them when he finishes his training."

Kanako smiled not one of happiness but one that could make even Tsuruko cringe.

Haruka motioned for her to follow as she walked outside and up the steps to the dorm. Shinobu was sweeping off the front porch when she saw Haruka walking up the steps with another young woman she did not recognize.

"Hello Haruka." She called

Kanako snapped to attention but relaxed when she saw a smile on her aunt's face.

"Hello Shinobu." Turning to Kanako she gestured to Shinobu. "Kanako this Shinobu. Shinobu this is Keitaro's sister Kanako."

At the mention of Keitaro's name Kanako found herself starring at the largest set of puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Is Sempai alright?"

Kanako nodded slightly. "Yes Keitaro is recovering nicely but he will stay with me until he has completely healed."

Shinobu nodded and ran off still clutching her broom. Kanako nodded to her aunt and continued inside. The two quickly moved down to Keitaro's room. Kanako looked about then moved to Keitaro's closet and slid it open. She smiled as she saw the item she was looking for sitting on a rack at the back of the closet. Gently she picked up the sword and felt the sudden impulse to draw the blade free. Quickly she severed her mental contact with the sword. Meeting Haruka at the door she bowed to her aunt and turned to leave.

"Kanako are you sure you're doing the right thing by giving him that weapon?"

Kanako turned and looked back at Haruka then at the sword. "No, but it is going to be his choice to make."

Haruka nodded and followed her niece down the steps. Once outside the teashop Kanako hugged Haruka before turning and walking away.

24824824824824828428482482482842848248284284824828482482842848284284824

Back at the dojo Kanako quickly moved upstairs to see how her brother is doing. Sliding the door open she hears something move. "Who's there?"

Her heart jumps at the sound of his voice. "Just me onichan."

Sliding the door all the way open she can see him visibly relax. She moves to the futon and kneels down beside him.

"Onichan, are you feeling any better today?"

He nods that was when he noticed the sword beside her. "Is that the Hina blade?"

She nods. "I brought it incase you want to take up the families training and awaken the power that lies inside of you."

He smiles and holds out his hand. "Yes I don't have anything to hold me back anymore."

Kanako smiles and hugs her brother when she breaks the hug she grips the sheath and places the handle in her brothers' hand. Standing up she turns to leave and pulls the sheath with her. Keitaro feels the beast worming its way into his head and lowered the mental barriers that blocked its path. Grinning he lowers the blade to his side and falls into a deep sleep.

Kanako smiles softly to herself as she moves to the phone downstairs. She laughs as she dials the number given to her incase the Hina blade was ever stolen. This time the Aoyama clan would now defeat at the hands of the most powerful Urashima to ever live.

2482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482482842842842842848248248

Haruka had watched Kanako walk away before she moved to her phone and dialed the number given to her for emergency use.

"Grandma Hina we might have a problem."

Five minutes later she hung up the phone. _She can be such a pain in the ass. Better let my brother now what is going on with Keitaro._

That phone call was even faster than the one with Hina. After she was done explaining everything she turned and walked back outside in time to see Naru and Motoko walking towards her.

"Girls you had best prepare your selves." Their vacant expressions told her that she had better elaborate. "Kietaro is coming back soon, but when he does he will be different and most likely will want revenge for all the grief and pain you two caused him."

Motoko scoffed at her. "Like that wimp could ever hurt us."

Haruka only smiled. "My dear Motoko once Keitaro is done with his training he could beat your sister without breaking a sweat so I would recommend that you get ready for his return."

With that she turned and walked back into the teashop leaving two very confused girls outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Urashimas Demon

CH 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any form or fashion. I don't own the two songs in this fic they are owned by Avenged Sevenfold.

"speech"

everything else

_Thoughts_

(song lyrics)

Training

Kanako moved from her room still holding the scabbard of the Hina blade. She moved to the phone once more and dialed a number very familiar to her. After a very brief conversation she hung up the phone and smiled. _Oni-chan you're going to love the surprise I have for you._

Deciding she moved to the door and walked out. Her trip to the Hinata Sou was short. AS she neared the door to the Teashop she heard several voices talking. Stepping inside she felt a smile cross her face as she beheld Tsuruko scolding Motoko and Naru. Tsuruko looked up to see who had entered the little shop. Her tirade ended abruptly as she saw the smiling visage of Kanako in the doorway.

Haruka stepped over to her niece as Tsuruko stepped away from Motoko and Naru. Kanako moved to the counter and picked up a piece of cake and started eating it plainly ignoring Tsuruko. Haruka smiled to herself as she noticed that Tsuruko did not appreciate this at all. Haruka moved over to the cabinet and looked Kanako in the eye.

"Did you give him the sword?"

Out of the corner of her eye Haruka saw Tsuruko flinch slightly. "Yes."

Haruka smiled. "Well Tsuruko it looks like you will have your hands full soon."

Tsuruko reached out and grabbed Motoko's arm and dragged her out of the teashop with Naru following quickly behind. The teashop echoed with Haruka and Kanako's laughter.

Tsuruko dragged Motoko up to Hinata Sou. Once inside she whirled on the poor girl. "Do you have any idea of what is about to be unleashed here?"

Motoko and Naru shook their heads. Tsuruko stood up and took a couple of deep breaths before speaking to them again.

"The Urashima clan has spent decades controlling the power that lies dormant within them. Keitaro is no exception. The history of the Urashima clan precedes that of the Aoyama clan." Motoko looks a little shocked, but doesn't speak as her sister continues. "The Urashima clans bloodline is mixed with that of demons. Each generation down has had some access to that demon power inside but not complete control. Keitaro's demonic power was his quick regeneration and unusual ki field, which allowed him to absorb attacks and lessen the damage done to him by such attacks. The Hina blade that Haruka and Kanako were talking about is the one item the Urashima clan has that will allow a member of their bloodline to gain complete access to the dormant powers that is passed through each generation. I have heard of Keitaro's ki strength and if it is what I believe then our clan may meet its end soon at the hands of the Urashima's."

Motoko stood up and moved to her sister. "You can't believe that that little spineless perverted male can destroy our clan can you?"

Tsuruko looked her sister dead in the eyes and Motoko flinches at what she sees there.

Fear.

"You are to young to remember the last time the Hina blade was drawn by a Urashima. He was a distant relative of the Urashimas and he nearly bested me master of the Shin Mye Ryo School. Keitaro's blood tie to the family is much stronger so he will exceed the strength of the last Urashima by vast amounts."

Motoko looked out the window. "So we drove an innocent man to embrace his families curse."

Tsuruko placed a hand on Motoko's shoulder. "Yes."

Kanako and Haruka walked towards the family dojo. They were still smiling. As they neared the building the sounds of music could be heard playing in side. Picking up the pace the opened the door silently and stepped in so that they could view what was going on.

Keitaro was sitting in the middle of the practice floor with the Hina blade lying across his lap. The music thrummed softly in the background.

(Wake the ones and rise tonight.)

(Fallen souls we shine so bright)

(Rise now and ever)

(Forgotten memories)

(No one can touch us)

The song faded away and Kanako found she liked the simple lyrics the described the Urashimas clan very well. She was about to speak when a new song started up and with a blur of motion Keitaro moved drawing the blade and began to move in a complex series of katas. Keitaro's movements entranced Kanako as he flowed to the music pounding out of the stereo.

(Keep on writing you're just raping yourself nothing can take my mind away from them.)

(Don't you ask, ask 'bout somebody else)

(Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell)

(I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overpowering how far ya take it)

(Stuck in a state of questioning)

(And don't you tell me you know were destined, you won't convince me, I won't listen.)

(Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold.)

As the music grew so did the ki force surrounding Keitaro. The Hina blade seemed to pulse as more and more ki power gathered around his body.

(Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low)

(You waste your breath while fuckin' with me my blood is so cold.)

((My destination is known, I'll find my way there.)

(But Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time.)

(I won't be the victim, but the first to cast a stone.)

(Sedated nights to the bar room fights as metropolis takes its toll)

(And don't you try to stop me it's a place you'll never know.)

(Don't try and judge me or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control)

(Play your game you better walk a way cause your integrity don't mean shit.)

(Crawl on me you fucking parasite but I am going to take you out.)

(Label me that's fine I'll be somebody else.)

(Nothing in front of me but holes ahead.)

(Lie about my life have a story to tell.)

(Lights went down was on the edge and I fell.)

(Oh your so insightful let me remind you to twist and break me.)

(Should make you worried)

(Long way to go and you're right there)

(Two faced liar don't try and know me deceit brings fire makes sure you can't breath)

(Pick up pieces of my body below)

The amount of ki had built up to the point of being visible. The field swirled around Keitaro like a black flame. The Hina blade was glowing with the amount of ki being generated. Kanako couldn't help it she felt her pulse quicken as her breathing became shallow. Keitaro still didn't see them as he continued the katas no becoming so complex that he was moving in ways that would make any gymnast feel inadequate.

(I never bothered with all the rumors too much garbage all the same.)

(I know my destination)

(I'll stand right here come on you falsehood deceitful liar)

(that's no shame)

(Don't ever take my side I know your never right.)

(I'll justify the means nothing what it seems )

(I'll stand around and fight but there's no point tonight been chained to this machine)

(I walk these roads alone and now you're seen here.)

(My feelings that I'm having towards you are perfectly clear I control this ride.)

(My devils appetite is tonight and now I'm alright.)

(But you Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time.)

(Don't try and get the best of me no one can help but your own self.)

(City makes my body ache lonely don't try and prey on me.)

(I feel your world dying no more use in tryin'.)

(And my body's trashed and low but you'll never show myself or what's inside.)

(And you've seen it all before and that makes me hate you more I'll never join your side.)

AS the song finished the ki field surrounding Keitaro dissipated like a sun burst exploding outward. Kanako felt the ki wash over her. She watched as he turned to her and saw the surprise cross his face. She smiled as he sheathed his sword and he returned her smile. Before Keitaro could react Kanako ran forward and tackled Keitaro. Keitaro wrapped his arms around her slim body and surprised her by pressing his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. Haruka laughed and turning her back on the two she walked out and shut the door.

Tsuruko was waiting for Haruka when she returned to Hinata Sou. Haruka smiled softly as she eyed the eldest Aoyama. Opening the door to the teahouse she let Tsuruko enter first. Once inside she moved behind the counter and held up a pot of coffee in an invitation. Tsuruko shook her head and Haruka shrugged and poured her self a cup, and joined Tsuruko at one of the tables.

"So Tsuruko what can I do for you?"

Tsuruko looked at the floor then back up at her. "I was wondering if there is a way to avoid this fight."

Haruka nodded slowly. Yes there is a way but I doubt any of those involved will take that option."

Tsuruko looked intently at Haruka. "What is it?"

Haruka smiled softly. "Well if an Urashima ever had a dispute outside of the family it was custom in order to restore peace between the families that there needed to be a union of the two families. Basically the families would arrange a marriage to initiate a peace."

Tsuruko looked down at the floor. "So Motoko would have to marry Keitaro in order to have peace correct?" Haruka nodded.

"Well then I have my answer." Tsuruko stood and bowed to Haruka and walked out.

Haruka slowly drank her coffee. Something wasn't sitting right with her. _This will prove to be very interesting indeed._


End file.
